File talk:Whitebeard Breaks Akainu's Ribs.png
Let's talk I haven't uploaded or reverted any of the version, but I still think I should give my opinion for this image. The anime version is in good quality, but one of the main things, Whitebeard's half face, isn't present in the anime. So I think we should stick with the manga version. GMTails 22:36, January 23, 2011 (UTC) :Anime is a lot more colorful than manga, and therefore captures much more essence of the scene. Yatanogarasu 23:04, January 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Just because the anime is colorful it doesn't mean that it instantly captures the essence of the scene and we can't use that kind of logic as a guideline. I'll start by noting some of the differences between the two version. First off, there is Whitebeard's face. He lost almost HALF of his face in the original while he retains in the anime. This makes a very important and crucial difference in his appearance! It has nothing to do about blood being removed or any other similar instances before. ::Next there is the manner of which the attack is portrayed. In the original version we see clearly Whitebeard, striking with his quake powers using his left hand on Akainu's left side making his body fold. In the animated version the shattering effect gets in the way hiding how Akainu's body responds to the assault, particularly his arms and legs! That's mainly because of the less brighter colors the animators used. Akainu "bends" in the original while he appears to sway or "dodge" because details are blurry or not so easy to see. ::Last we have the purely cosmetic changes, which are visually apparent in the inside of Whitebeard's coat. This particular difference is not important in any way but since it is there I'll mention it. The design is much more detailed in the manga while it looks lazily done in the anime. Basically the problem is Whitebeard's face seen whole and and some visibility difficulties. MasterDeva 01:26, January 24, 2011 (UTC) ::I disagree. For those who have a hard time seeing whats going on thats why we have CAPTIONS! In case people don't get it. And its the same scene showing the same action. Keep it as the anime unless the pose was changed to look like shit. ::Genocyber 08:54, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, I figured this whole thing was finished. But SOMEBODY had to revert it back again! *sigh* ::Anyways, I'd like to point out my opinion on why I think the manga version is needed. First: the face. Yes, that is kind of a major thing that needs to stay. It's in the manga, but not the anime. Canon is always better because Oda did it himself. Unless the anime mirrors it the same way, or without leaving any details out (like half-face), then we use the anime version. ::Second, the blood. Battles have blood. Wars have blood. Somebody who's getting stabbed 200 times and shot by a canon 60 times with half a face has BLOOD. The anime pic doesn't have the blood that the manga pic does. It just makes it look less realistic and less believable. ::Third, the manga pic overall looks better. Even if it isn't colored, that doesn't make it not good. The anime pic looks...funny. It really does. Look at the manga pic. How often do you see something like that? If I saw a picture of a guy punching another guy in the ribs with half a face and blood all over his body, I would say "Man, that guy is a badass!" If I see him with half a mouchtache, I would say "Oh...that guy seems to interrupt that guy's shaving. He deserves that punch." ::I don't want to see Whitebeard as a guy whose shaving got interrupted. I want to see Whitebeard as a guy who can fight even without the right side of his face. Uknownada 07:03, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Does it have to be a picture of Whitebeard breaking Akainu's ribs? If the point is to illustrate Whitebeard and Akainu's fight, the anime has a good shot of Whitebeard's first blow on the admiral (where the knocks Akainu in the ground with a quakepunch). This is before Whitebeard's face is blown off in the manga, so no censoring in effect yet, it shows the fight, and it's colourful for those who want the anime so badly. Keeper of Jericho 17:27, October 23, 2011 (UTC) KoJ You should upload this pic you're talking about. I think temporary images are allowed when used in talk pages. Doing so will make it easier to know the image you're talking about. Uknownada 00:33, October 24, 2011 (UTC) My suggestion is that we use this picture. It's Whitebeard's first blow on the admiral, so it shows the fight. This is before he loses his face, so there is no cencoring. And it's also an anime picture for those who prefer the anime. Keeper of Jericho 11:38, October 24, 2011 (UTC) KoJ I think the purpose of the picture is to show Whitebeard defeating Akainu, so that pic it's not really the case, but we can always use it to just show the fight. I'll add it to the poll. Which version Then, let's settle this once for all. I don't really know myself, but I'm starting to prefer the manga one. * Manga: original scene, clear with much details and less "censored", but black&white * Anime: colorful and with more effects but less details, too bright, a bit "censored" and in blue-tune as part of the effect (not counting the byte size, could be slower to view it, even the thumbnail) leave your opinion here and your vote, so we will finally decide. Let's say the end will be the 10th November, so there will be plenty of time (we can change it, I don't know) @the AWC: No, you are not allowed to vote, but you can leave you opinion in the discussion. Poll Ends on 00:00 of 10th November. ;Manga version (21:02, 16 gen 2011) #Uknownada 01:12, October 22, 2011 (UTC) (as much as I prefer anime images over manga images, this is an exception.) # 03:02, October 22, 2011 (UTC) #Klobis 03:23, October 22, 2011 (UTC) # #MasterDeva 22:30, October 22, 2011 (UTC) #Pacifista15|Talk|12:31 24/Oct/2011 UTC # 13:22, October 24, 2011 (UTC) #Bastian9 22:05, October 30, 2011 (UTC) # ;Anime version 1 (21:04, 16 gen 2011) #Strawhat1 12:34, October 22, 2011 (UTC) #Troll King Imhungry4444 21:48, October 22, 2011 (UTC) # It would be weird to have a manga picture surrounded by anime ones, and that image is pretty decent.. ;Anime version 2 (yet to be uploaded) # # # ;Neutral # # # Vote Over Vote ends. Results: Use Manga version. 19:00, November 11, 2011 (UTC)